


Small Comfort

by SalemDae_45



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You wished you can have the right words to say but you don’t.  All you can do is hold him and kiss his tears away.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Comfort

You called out to him but he keeps walking.

You tried to get his attention. Yelling out his name in frustration and threatening him, just so he can turn around and look at you. Instead, he throws up his hands before kicking a nearby bottle of wine to the wall.

You hate seeing him this way. Disgruntled, clothes unchanged for days, hair out of place, skin smelling of sweat and musk, what have he done to himself?

What can you do to make it better? You weren’t sure. You wished you knew all the answers or have a little glimpse inside his head and know what he’s thinking. 

All you can do is watch him fall to his knees, hands entangled in his hair. 

He tried. He really did try, but hot, fresh tears floored his eyes. 

You didn’t feel your feet moving or how your knees landed on the ground. It was an out of world experiences, surreal. 

You held him, wrapping your arms around him, rocking him until he calmed down. When he came to his senses, he will push you away or pretend it never happened. You pretended despite knowing the truth. It was you and his little secret, no one to know.

“I can’t…” he sobbed in your arms.

You wished you can have the right words to say but you don’t. All you can do is hold him and kiss his tears away. 

He needed you. He will never say it aloud but you knew. You always knew.

“You’ll make it,” you mumbled against his hair. 

And you know damn well, you needed him too.


End file.
